Hurk
'''Hurk' is a character who appears in Far Cry 3 (non-playable character) , Far Cry 4 (playable character only for co-op) H. He is American, but according to Willis he "couldn't name the last two Presidents, and doesn't even know the words to The Star Spangled Banner". Hurk returns yet again in Far Cry 5. Far Cry 3 He only appears in the game through the exclusive content Monkey Business in which Jason helps Hurk through four missions. In Far Cry 3, Hurk seems to live on a barge named "Big Sally". He seems quite interested in the Rakyat, stating that he wants to get inked up and that he thinks Citra is a "MILF, Malaysian I'd Like To Fuck!". Hurk is first found trying to use a monkey strapped with explosives to blow something up, attempting to justify his actions stating that the Navy did the same to dolphins and Russians did it with dogs in World War II. He detonates the bomb, yet the monkey survives because it took the vest off. Hurk then asks Jason to collect some diamonds from hostile pirates. Once in the temple, it is possible to recover Bubbles III and Snowflake II, the two monkeys previously sent before Coco. Much later, he appears on the smaller island, held captive by Hoyt Volker's Privateers, and after being rescued by Jason, the two of them set off down the river on Hurk's barge, Big Sally, while Jason defends them with the mounted gun. His final appearance has him sending Jason into an abandoned Japanese Submarine Pen that the Privateers are using as a supply depot. Jason sneaks inside through an underwater pipe after dodging sharks, plants C4 on the main support pillars, and then fights his way back out before the timer goes, destroying the depot and putting a big cramp on Hoyt's operation. Hurk then tells Jason that the Rakyat have agreed to give him the tattoos he desires, and that he and Jason will always be true "Tat brothers". Letters of the Lost Hurk is also the author of four Letters of the Lost, his being the only ones not written by Japanese soldiers stationed on the island during World War II. In the first letter, he states that he had run out of paper, and so took a dead Japanese soldier's letter and wrote his own message over the now-faded original text. He apparently then left his messages with the bodies of their former authors, to be discovered by passers-by at a later date. In all four letters, he talks about a runaway monkey by the name of Gilbert, who likes to "blow shit up with grenades now that I taught him how to pull the pin". Gilbert runs away with a pack of monkeys and apparently attempts to teach his fellow primates how to use grenades themselves. In his third letter, Hurk talks about Lacy Barnstrom, a girl he had a crush on in high school, and how she is currently a porn star. Far Cry 4 Hurk returns in Far Cry 4's DLC Hurk's Redemption. The DLC features three exclusive single player missions. The Harpoon Gun can be unlocked after the third and last mission is finished. Hurk is also a playable character in Far Cry 4's Co-Op mode, "Guns For Hire". In Hurk's Redemption, Hurk contacts Ajay, saying he has regrets for sending monkeys to their explosive doom and wants to redeem himself. He asks Ajay to find a monkey statue in the Himalayas for him, as he cannot himself, before the Royal Army find it. Ajay succeeds in doing so and returns to Hurk, who informs him that there are two more monkey statues in Kyrat and that he'll call him when he needs help. Later in the game, Hurk gets captured by the Royal Army during an attempt to free a locked up elephant. Ajay rescues Hurk and they begin to ride the elephant to the next monkey statue, fighting reinforcements along the way. They succeed again in stealing the next monkey statue and Hurk informs Ajay that he'll stay in touch. After freeing the North in the campaign, the final Hurk mission will unlock. Hurk stows away on a Royal Army cargo truck, having received information that the last monkey statue is in it. However, Hurk mistakenly activates a motion charge which will detonate when the truck makes a stop, requiring Ajay to hijack the truck and continue driving while Hurk looks for the last statue. After doing so, both jump out of the truck before it explodes. Hurk meets up with Ajay and thanks him for his help, stating that, despite the fact Ajay doesn't have any tattoos and out of the three, Ajay is "The Best Tat Bro Ever." If examined very closely, one can see that Hurk is slightly more built than the last game, having lost some weight. It can be noted that he may have been in Kyrat longer than residents, for instance, Willis Huntley. Far Cry 5 Hurk is confirmed to return in Far Cry 5, helping the Resistance to fight against Joseph Seed and his cult. He will be a Co-Op player like in Far Cry 4 Trivia * In his final appearance in Far Cry 3, Hurk claims that the Rakyat have agreed to "tat him up" and give him the Tatau, a magical sleeve tattoo that Jason wears on his left arm. It is left ambiguous in Far Cry 4 whether or not Hurk actually has traditional Rakyat tattoos on his arm, as his new outfit includes long sleeves. The picture of Hurk in Far Cry 5, reveals that he don't have the Tatau at all. * In the Valley of the Yetis DLC, Hurk has his own exclusive voice lines that can only be heard in Co-Op. He can initially answer Master Sandesh on the radio, converse with Ajay, and even make several comments about the Yeti's. ** Furthermore, two of these voice lines reveal that Hurk carries a lucky condom, and apparently seems to have a third testicle that has been inflicted with an unknown infection (although this may be a joke on Hurk's part) * Hurk mentions many oddities involving his early life, both in the lost letters, and his dialogue. Some of them being that he was homeschooled, his parents left him at the circus one year (and he somehow ended up riding an elephant), and that he had a crush on a girl in high school (who ended up being a porn star). The truth in these statements is questionable however. * Urki, a quest character with a similar headband and accent as Hurk's, appears in Far Cry Primal. It is later revealed that Hurk is descended from Urki. * Despite Hurk calling his signature Harpoon Gun "The Impaler", it's name in trading posts is simply "Harpoon". * In Far Cry 4, Hurk says Ajay who put a radio in one of his monkeys, thus managing to talk to him even being arrested. * According to Hurk himself, then he has three tat bros, claiming them being Jack, Jason, and Ajay. ** Jack may be refering to Jack Carver from Far Cry. * Hurk is the only non-protagonist character from the Far Cry series to appear in 4 games (Urki in Far Cry Primal) Gallery Far Cry 3 Hurk.jpg|Hurk, as he appeared in Far Cry 3. Hurk.jpg|Hurk and the Harpoon Gun Hurk2.jpg|Hurk after talk with Ajay Hurk3.jpg|Hurk static-assets-upload1317999439031473776.png|Hurk in Far Cry 5 285276.jpg|Hurk in Far Cry Instincts Wallpaper References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Alive Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Golden Path Category:Good Articles Category:Far Cry 5 Characters